Truth Hurts
by alBBie
Summary: Madison comes to Everwood to tell Ephram the truth.


**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at an Everwood fanfiction! It takes place directly after the most recent episode, which aired on Monday, October 11th.

**Summary: **Madison decides to come back to Everwood and tell Ephram about her baby.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Everwood.

She was his first love. She taught him how to be in a relationship. She taught him everything he now knew. So was it really that easy to just forget about her and move on? They both thought it would be, until things changed. Until a discovery was made. Until she left Everwood. Until his own dad wouldn't even tell him, and neither would she, and he was left alone in the dust. But he didn't even know it.

Amy bounced through the door to Ephram's studio in her usual chipper mood that she was always in lately. Ephram and Bright's dispute apparently had no effect on her whatsoever. She threw herself on the piano bench next to Ephram and kissed him quickly.

"What's up?" she asked, noting the puzzled expression he wore as he stared at the music manuscript that was perched on the piano.

"Nothing," he mumbled, erasing something on the manuscript fiercely.

"Should I go? Is this a bad time or something?" Amy asked, confused.

"Um... Uh, no. I'm just finishing something up," Ephram replied, scratching his head and then erasing again.

"I'll go..." Amy started to get up and headed toward the door.

"Wait," Ephram said, putting the pencil down and facing her. "I'm sorry, Amy. We'll hang out tonight, okay?"

She nodded before leaving. She tried not to mind. He was trying his hardest to have time for her _and_ his piano, but she knew it must be hard and that she had to cut him some slack.

Ephram couldn't deny that he felt badly for pushing Amy away like that, but he hoped that she understood that it was hard to balance piano with his love life, and he was trying as best he could.

About an hour later, he decided it was time to take a break from all this piano work. So he grabbed his coat and stepped outside, breathing the chilly Colorado air deeply into his lungs. He was a few steps past his house when someone said his name breathlessly from behind him. He spun around and almost fell backwards from surprise. The last person he expected to see was now standing before him, gazing sadly into his eyes.

"Madison," he breathed. He was starting to feel slightly lightheaded. He didn't know why this was having so much of an affect on him, but he was just so astonished to see her that he could barely focus on anything. He hadn't spoken to her since they broke up and he hadn't even thought about her either. She had been completely out of his life, and suddenly she just jumped right back into it.

"I'm sorry to come so randomly," she said, her eyes glossy. "I just- I just really needed to tell you something." Her lips were quivering. What had happened?

"What is it?" Ephram asked, concerned. He felt kind of odd to have this conversation in the middle of the street, but then again he couldn't exactly bring her inside with Delia in there. She'd pounce on her within seconds.

"Can we go inside?" Madison asked. "Possibly?"

"Well, I just wasn't sure..." he responded, failing at speaking articulately. "I mean, Delia's inside... So if you didn't mind seeing her and having her bombard you with questions..."

"Do you know of anywhere else we could go? This is really important, Ephram," she said seriously.

He did know of another place; his studio. But he wasn't about to bring her in there. It was too... Private. It was his place that he went to, and his friends were in there frequently, but he wouldn't feel comfortable letting Madison in there. She was out of his life now. But if it was as important as she said it was...

"Yeah, I think so," he answered somewhat regretfully, leading her to his studio. He sat down on the couch with her next to him. Her eyes were still shining and glinting in the light.

"What- what is it, Madison?" he inquired, getting nervous himself.

She swallowed. "Ephram, I- ...Last year I found out that I was-"she stopped short, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her thick jacket. He thought he could see a small lump in her jacket but, no, it had to just be thick layers bunching up. She wasn't... She couldn't be-

"Ephram I'm pregnant," she finally said bluntly.

He was taken aback. Pregnant? Was he hearing her correctly? Was it... Was it _his_?

"You- you're... Pregnant? I-i... I can't... No, you can't be-"he was at a loss for words. This was... Beyond comprehension. He was dating Amy! They were in such a perfect relationship- well, besides his demanding piano work, but that was beside the point- nothing can tear it apart like this! "I'm dating Amy. I can't be- _you_ can't be..." His head was in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Ephram," she spoke sadly, sniffling.

"No, this isn't something you can apologize about," Ephram responded. "I should be more mature about this... It's just such a shock, I- I can't believe it."

"I know," she whispered, licking her lips and wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket again.

"Am I going to have to...? I mean, do you want me to help you, like, take _care_ of it once it's born?" he asked, praying that the answer to this was no.

Madison shrugged. "Probably not," was her answer. "I mean, I don't even live in Everwood anymore. I should have told you this much sooner, Ephram. I knew at the beginning of the summer. I'm so sorry."

She'd known for that long? "Well, it's too late now," he said. "At least you told me, I guess..."

"I should go..." she said, sniffling and wiping her eyes for the last time. "I'll see you... whenever, Ephram. Good luck with," she shrugged, "everything."

"Thanks, you too," Ephram told her. "Call me sometime... If we should, you know, talk or whatever..." He didn't know what he was saying but he felt he should be more supportive than he was.

"Bye."

"Bye."

He shut the door as she slowly stepped outside. He then fell onto the couch and felt like crying. This was _insane_. How could she be pregnant? And with his baby? No, it couldn't be his. It _can't_ be his. It's probably just... that other guy she temporarily dated's... Yeah, it had to be his.

He _hoped _it was his...

**A/N: **God that SUCKED! I really didn't know what I was getting myself into, so when thinking of their reactions I realized that I really didn't know. If this story sucks _that much_ then I'll just delete it. Gaahhhh this is so annoying...


End file.
